


In my dreams

by tainara_black



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainara_black/pseuds/tainara_black
Summary: In my dreams he takes my body like he takes his life, strong and meaningfully, never holding back only holding in. And the flame of lust consumes us like a burning fire taking the trees of a whole forest. NejiShika, lemon.





	In my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, if anyone wants to beta this story, please send a message. Hope yall enjoy it ;)

In my dreams he laughs maliciously like he mean it and his eyes wrinkles while he does so. His long mane shines like burning coal and I can’t wait any longer.

In my dreams I ask him to fuck me. And he fucks me just like the way we love: thrusting hard and long and deliciously into my body. While I trash a bit pretending to resist and he licks my neck and suck bite loves over my shoulders.

In my dreams he takes my body like he takes his life, strong and meaningfully, never holding back only holding in. And the flame of lust consumes us like a burning fire taking the trees of a whole forest.

In my dreams he hisses and groans and I shout his name as if I wanted the whole village to hear us, to know about us. And he is so deep inside me I can almost feel him touching my heart with the head of his cock, languorously and feverish. I can almost taste him in the back of my throat as he lunges forward and the bed springs scream its’ complains.

In my dreams I surrender to his thorough and wonderful explorations, like he owns me. He knows he does and I know it as well, but we pretend we don’t need words to explain feelings and our bodies talk to each other with delicious touches and bodily fluids.

In my dreams I throw my head back, feeling him rimming me with his posh tongue buried deep inside my body; I’m pretty sure no one would believe me if I told them about his marvelous tongue skills, because he is so polite and stoic and pristine they would think I’m delirious or that he has some kind of double personality.

In my dreams he shots his load very deep inside of me as if he wanted to create something new and only his buried in my body and the orgasm shakes me like an earthquake as I come undone in his arms.

This, in my good dreams.

In my bad dreams I see him dying over and over again, while I scream myself hoarse and my throat bleeds like the blood that spreads on his white clothes and coats him in vicious lines of red and black.

In my bad dreams he doesn’t wake up and call my name in the morning sunshine and my flat is empty without the strong smell of sex and men and the bed is cold as steel.

In my bad dreams I revive the last moments we had before the last battle and he kisses me like he wants to poison my body with lust and love and fear, pushing me against the trunk of a tree in the silent forest with his powerful body and skilled hands.

In my bad dreams he shouts my name but no voice comes out of his mouth as I run toward him but I never get close enough. And I say I love him a thousand times but my voice is mute and his pearly eyes are desperate.

The only thing that is real and equal in both kinds of dream, is the fact that I wake up sweating and crying and he is not there. He is buried in a cemetery and his name is written along the other warriors that the war has killed in a piece of white and cold marble.

And when I day dream, I imagine he is by my side and that the good dreams are true and that the bad ones are a parallel universe. I miss him with every cell of my body and I miss him in all the breaths I take.

Every day I wish I was living a nightmare and that the good dreams are my real life. But the good dreams are the only thing that keeps the pain at bay and keeps me going, for another steaming dream the night can gift me as a reward for the love we had and all the love we’ve made.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh the tears! Hope you enjoyed! R&R cheers, tai


End file.
